


Young Major Ocelot/Reader Collection

by KittieValentine



Category: MGS3 - Fandom, Metal Gear, Snake Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection includes all of my young Major Ocelot/Reader fics, collated into one area for your ease.</p><p>In chapter order:<br/>Unconventional Methods<br/>With You<br/>Private Company<br/>First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unconventional Methods

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is held prisoner at Groznyj Grad and Major Ocelot is supposed to continue a reign of torture onto you but it seems pain is the last thing he wants to inflict.

You slowly regain consciousness, waking up in the middle of a dimly lit room. It was a simple room; plain, with a bed, a wardrobe and a writing desk. Looking around the bare walls you rest your gaze on the heavy metal door, it suddenly dawning on you how it was you came to be half-dead and hand-cuffed on a cold stone floor in Groznyj Grad -- Colonel Volgin. Seizing you purely for being pretty. Torturing you purely to hear your screams. You feel tears fall from your young, soft cheeks as you drift back into unconsciousness.

It hadn't even been an hour before the soft, steady jingle of spurs began circling around you but the tiredness of pain kept your eyes heavy and shut. You feel strong arms lift you gently from the floor and the hand-cuffs abruptly snap open, releasing your sore wrists. You whimper in pitiful agony as the same strong arms carry your limp body and position you gently on the bed. Your eyes stutter open, struggling to focus. A gloved hand strokes your hair, caressing your chinadoll features as you finally clasp your eyes on the icy-blue eyes of a young man. He must have been no more than 20 and you feel your heart pound slightly at his cool demeanor.

You watch with intent as the man in uniform strolls over to the desk and sits on the corner whilst thumbing through what can only be your file. Minutes of silence pass....  
"It says here..... that you are to be exacted under interrogation techniques that erm..... I don't particularly approve of."  
You raise your eyebrow with confusion but then become wide-eyed as you realise why you are sat on his bed. Panic overwhelms your sanity as you flee for the door but a skillfully placed boot trips you and before you know it, the man straddles you, pinning your wrists to the floor. The adrenaline and fear rushes to your head as you become hot and woozy.

The man leans down slowly and whispers softly in your ear, "I am Major Ocelot. My name is Adamska and I promise you that pain is the last thing I want to inflict on such a beautiful girl as yourself."  
Your eyes widen at his declaration as he places his lips over yours as a soft kiss.  
Closing your eyes, you accept his embrace, letting his hands run along your thighs, wrapping them around his firm waist. Your breath starts to flutter as you admit you still hold your innocence of virginity but he simply smiles and continues planting kisses along your neck.

With strong arms he lifts you up, his own arousal growing. Throwing the paperwork over the floor, he sits you on the desk, slowly removing your bloodied shirt and skillfully your bra. You cover your body, shy and embarassed by your young figure but Ocelot takes your hands and placing them on his chest, encourages you to remove his clothes too. A simple enough task made so much more difficult by the tension. You run your hands along his stomach which flexes under your touch and without thinking, you begin to trace his body with your soft lips and tongue, earning you small pants and moans from the young major.

Becoming more aware of your own growing heat and arousal, you dig your nails into him, notioning to be taken to bed. He does so and kneels down in front of you and slowly slide of your trousers, kissing and lightly nipping at your thighs as he goes. Your breath starts to become sharp and hitched as your need for him grows but he has other plans.

His test of your intimate endurance is torturous as he slides his tongue along the inside of your firm thighs, pulling away at the latest moment. You feel your hips start to buck, an attempt to make any kind of contact with him but he pins them down to the matress and focuses his attention on your fully developed breasts, perked from the adrenaline. Planting kisses over your underwear and flat stomach before returning to suck on your nipples and occasionally bite. You reward him with long sighs of pleasure and he cannot help but affectionately kiss your soft lips, exploring you with his tongue.

Three deep thuds on the door abruptly halt the embrace as Ocelot's lips linger above yours just a breath away. If Volgin found out, you were both as good as dead. You looked into Ocelot's eyes and with his quick thinking, he clasps his teeth over your shoulder in a vice-like grip, growing tighter and tighter. A piercing shriek leaves your mouth as you feel your skin break and your muscles crunch and contract under his grasp. It doesn't stop even as your scream becomes a whimper but you still slam your fists into Ocelot's back in a bid for him to release you.  
A deep sadistic chuckle echoes down the corridor as you hear Volgin saunter away,  
obviously content with the pain you are in. You hadn't noticed Ocelot let go until you felt his lips nuzzling your open wound, his angled features red with your blood. Looking into his eyes you saw sorrow? Guilt? He was hurting for hurting you and you were falling for him hard. Your lips locked on his as you kiss roughly, the strange, coppery taste filling your mouths as you push him off of you so you can stand.

Placing his hands on your hips you slide them down, your underwear sliding down your slender legs. Ocelot sits in awe of your young beauty and begins to undress his bottom half, revealing his painfully hard length. Taking the pillow from his bed, you place it between his feet and kneel on it, your eyes never leaving his. You place kisses and bites along the front of his body as you travel down to his length. You brush your lips and tongue over his head, causing the major to sigh inwardly with the sudden excitement. In one swift movement you take in his whole length almost gagging but his deep moans encourage you to continue and begin to moan yourself as he holds your long hair out of the way while you bob your head at a steady, firm pace. 

Feeling content that you had sufficiently excited him, you slowly crawl up his body until you are straddling him; your perfect form held tightly in his arms. Slowly he lowers you onto him, his length hitting every nerve before a sudden pang of pain as you feel your innocence burst and a high whimper escapes your mouth. 

Ocelot lifts his hips deeper into you, your body taking in his whole length. You feel dizzy, unable to comprehend the pleasure of him inside you as you slowly bounce in his lap.

Moans and sighs become the language for you both as Ocelot shuffles back towards the headboard, never leaving letting go of you as you grab the bars with both hands. The pace quickens as does your breath and as you feel waves of pleasure wrack your body, you notice the sheen of sweat over yourself and Ocelot. Becoming weak in the limbs, Ocelot slides out of you and flips you onto all fours before entering you again from behind, brushing every nerve inside of you. He plants hard kisses on the back of your neck and holds your hands tight in his own. He holds your hips firm as he thrusts into you harder than before. 

You collapse as waves of pleasure crash through your body, almost reaching your climax but Ocelot wants one last chance at dominance and rolls you onto your back and roughly enters you again. Moans escape your mouths as you both thrust at an unbearable pace; his hands clinging onto your thighs, feeling your muscles working hard.

You hear him wince as you drag your nails down his back, drawing blood and in a few more thrusts you both cry out in what is the hardest orgasm for you both. He falls onto you, panting for breath, watching your breasts rise and fall as you recover from this unexpected embrace.

Morning comes and you wake to find Ocelot is already up, dressed and staring admiringly at you from his writing desk. You return a smile and sit up, him walking over as you do before kneeling beside you, affection written all over him.  
"Wear this. For every day that you still feel love for me... wear this. No matter how long... wear this. When I find you, it will only fit my gun." He says this close to your ear as he fits a necklace with a .44 round as the pendant.  
You share one last deep kiss before he stands and leaves the room.


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during MGS3: Snake Eater, this short one-shot shows when the Reader shares a rare moment alone with a young Major Ocelot

You find yourself standing at the water's edge, an innocent, childlike girl with the body of womanhood, stood alone at the lake near the perimeter of Groznyj Grad, gazing over the cobalt tinted water with rich E/C spheres. Your H/C hair dancing lightly in the foreign breeze, tickling against one cheek as you smile to yourself with anticipation, resting a cheek against one hand as the heels of your boots clack together. Your legs are on show from the khaki-coloured pencil skirt which your tight, formal shirt with sleeves is tucked into. Your coiffure flows in a H/C torrent past your shoulders, complementing the angelic pastel-flushed lily-white as you wait for your love.

It started on that day, when you had found yourself facing mortal danger, desperately in need of a saviour. He came in the form of Major Ocelot, who cut down what danger he could and swept you away from the rest. From then on, the two of you were inseparable. Together you shared every part of your life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

"Y/N," Ocelot says simply with a smile on his face. His ice-grey globes complimented his blonde hair. He was dressed in his black uniform, befitting his station. He had a toned but slender body covered with perfect, fair skin. As you draw nearer, you catch a note of his familiar scent of lingering gun oil. You smile to yourself; it always reminds you of the times you shared.

"You came!" You say breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He chuckles and puts his arms around you and with that, he begins to walk you along the lake.

To their surprise, it was you who was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." You cling a little tighter to Ocelot's gloved hand, resting your head against his strong, slender arm.  
"Me neither" he replies.  
"You are my first true love."  
Ocelot turns to face you, "I love you Y/N" he leans down landing a peck in your soft locks.  
"I love you too."

You stroll together for a few moments, the beautiful clear azure sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun strikes down in a many-colored halo on your faces.

Ocelot looks at you admiringly. "You're beautiful," he tells you as a heat blooms in your blushed cheeks.  
"W-Why do you say that...?" you stutter, still recovering from his compliment.  
"Because it's the truth." Ocelot places his hand around your waist, drawing you nearer. "Not only that," he continues, "You're talented as well. I couldn't have carried on here without you being by my side."

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," you mumble. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong... you stopped the Colonel from hurting me"  
Your eyes wander over his face,his unblemished depths, his grey orbs. "...I'm so lucky to have met you."  
He gives you an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."  
You stand on your toes to reach his ear, "As long as you're by my side," you whisper, letting him draw you into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."  
"I swear it," he affirms.  
"Nothing..." you continue to whisper, a hand seeking out his gloved ones.

After a few moments, you find themselves walking down the lake again.Something rose to the front of your mind -- something you had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to you to be with Ocelot and you didn't want to pass that time making you both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave you alone.

With concern, Ocelot turns his guileless orbs toward you. "Y/N? What's wrong?"

"Adamska... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locks his crystals with your E/C eyes and whispers, "You can tell me."

It's like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. You frantically shake your head and everything comes out at once. "I... I keep remembering it.... That day. Adamska, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Adam... But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment.... the way he climbed over me and pinned me down.... the Colonel, he.... he tried to make me.... have sex with him.... he bruised and shocked me... it hurt so bad..... but I fought him off..... that's why he hurt me instead.... that's when you saved me...."

 

Ocelot listens silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left your lips and you were at a loss for words, he reaches out and takes a deep breath to whisper back, "I.... I had no idea he was...... I could have stopped it.... it.... it should have been us together...." Your eyes suddenly begin to burn, and before he can continue, you abruptly pull him into a fierce embrace. His eyes widen at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of your desperate touch.

"You," your breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." You hold each other as tears trickle down your cheeks and drip onto your exposed chest.

With time and soothing embraces, the pain dissipates into a mist swept out by the evening breeze and into the setting sun.


	3. Private Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot decides that he would like some female company only when you turn up, he makes the most of the wonderful situation.

A young Major Ocelot is settling into his role at Groznyj Grad, playing the devil's advocate yet maintaining a level of stoicism that doesn't implicate himself. Lying back on the bed of his rather bland quarters he begins to think about you. You are a married work colleague of his, married to that bastard Colonel Volgin to hide his fetish for homosexuality and sadism. Ocelot frequently thinks of you whenever he feels a little..... 'tense'. You'd probably crawl into a corner a sobbing mess if you knew the thoughts Ocelot had about you... But this time he didn't want just a quick play, he wants you completely. Ocelot orders a soldier to discreetly arrange for an 'escort' to keep him company. The wonderful thing about being such a highly respected Major is that in less than a few minutes there’s a knock at the door.

You had never been to this end of the complex, you didn't know that this was where Ocelot slept...  
Ocelot opens the door and is shocked and amazed to find you standing in the hallway wearing a short, figure-hugging uniform dress that can barely contain your firm, large breasts. The dress is so short, obviously the work of Volgin. As you notice him looking directly at you, you panic, hurrying down the hall.

Ocelot is confused but a few seconds and the penny drops, “Y/N,” Ocelot calls out. You freeze but don't turn around. “Get back here!” he commands.

You turn and walk back to your commander sheepishly.

“Quick, get inside before someone sees you.” He ushers you through the door and checks the corridor both ways before closing it.

You move to the centre of the room eyeing Ocelot warily, holding your bag protectively in front of your chest. There’s an awkward pause.

“So,” Ocelot eventually says. “So,” you reply with an awkward smile.

“I didn’t know you were a…” He searches for the right word. “… doing this sort of thing.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t mentioned at the last staff meeting?” you ask sarcastically.

“Well, I have to say I’m surprised,” Ocelot says with a disapproving tone.

“Hey, don’t get up on your high horse, Ocelot. You’re the one who made the call! And anyway, it wasn't my decision to do this, it was my husband's.” you point out indignantly.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I think I need one,” you reply.

He pours you both a glass of whiskey; you take the drink from him and down it in one gulp, then meet his eyes with a serious expression on your pretty face. “You can’t tell anyone about this, Ocelot.”

“Of course not.” Ocelot knows just how temperamental the Colonel is, if he found out.... "How did my soldier know to request you then?"

"He's my... brother... but he's the only one who knows, I swear!"

Ocelot never liked the Colonel but this might only be because he gets to enjoy your company, even if it is to hurt you.

You scrutinise him for a moment, then relax, apparently satisfied. “Well, I never guessed you would be interested in female company”

“You don’t think I’m the type? Anyway, I only wanted the company while I worked," he spreads his arm to show the papers scattered across the desk.

“Got another drink?”

You sit on the edge of the bed. There follows a few minutes of very awkward small talk while you both knock back a couple more glasses of spirits. Then you get up and grab your bag.

“Well, it’s been nice talking but I’d better get going,” you announce.

“So soon?” Ocelot replies, taken aback. He hadn't yet come up with a plan for handling the situation, but he was hoping that something interesting might happen. After all, he was alone with you and he always found your shyness a catalyst for his arousal.

“Yeah sorry,” you reply. "I’d love to stay and chat, but I should go, Volgin will no doubt find me an 'appointment' with someone he liked to be involved with.”

“What’s wrong with this appointment?” Ocelot ask tentatively; his heart is beating wildly as he say the words, but fate has thrown him and his dream girl together under bizarre circumstances and it can’t just end now.

You look up at him, startled. “Ocelot! We know each other! You don’t really want to…”

He nods, causing your voice to trail off. Then you try again. “It just wouldn’t be… professional.”

He chooses his next words carefully.

“I’ve always wanted you, Y/N. So the Colonel throws money at you for this, I'll pay double if that's what it takes!” he blurts out, then inwardly kicks himself. That probably sounded a little desperate.

You give him a skeptical look. “It doesn’t bother you that I have do this?”

“No,” he replied. “I’ve dreamed of getting my hands on you for so long. Now I find out I only had to pay!”

You smile, then catch yourself and the look turns serious. “We know each other, Ocelot; we have to work together. This could change everything.”

“You’re right,” Ocelot concedes. “It could show us the way things should be, maybe even things we want but don't realise!”

You smile again while shaking your head in resignation. “Okay, So you have a thing for me, do you Ocelot?”

“You could say that.” It’s so good to finally tell you how he feels.

You walk up to him and place your hand on his chest. Ocelot wonders if you can feel that his heart is beating like crazy. You start sliding your hand downward.

“So this thing you have for me…”

“Yes…” Ocelot responds nervously.

“Would you be keeping it… down here?” you ask, slipping your hand down further and grabbing his bulge.

He's tenses up, momentarily ceasing to breathe. He feel his cock start to swell, then twitch in your grasp before finally exhaling and nodding. You giggle.

You're right up against him now, looking up deep into his ice-grey eyes. The radiant heat of your proximity and the rich floral scent of your perfume conspire to make him dizzy. Ocelot brushes your hair back from the side of your face and slides his fingers through it.

“I want to kiss you,” he whispers.

You wrap your arms around him, your hands sliding up his back to grasp his shoulders from behind. Your young, sexy body is pressed firmly against him and the growing bulge in his pants.

“I don’t normally kiss,” you breathe. “But for you I’ll make an exception.”

Your wet lips are slightly parted, the pink tip of your tongue visible. He embraces you and pulls you into a deep, passionate kiss. He marvels at the softness of your lips and the skill with which your tongue dances around his. Ocelot feels like he's melting into you, acutely aware of both your warm breathing and his own, much more rapid. Finally — it’s happening!

His hands run up and down your body, caressing your waist and the curves of your hips, before daringly grasping at your ass through the tight dress. As he squeezes gently, you thrust your tongue even deeper and gently moan directly into his mouth, before breaking the kiss with a quick nip of his lower lip. You pull back, a thin string of saliva connecting you briefly before it breaks and falls on to your chin. Ocelot wipes it away the thumb of his gloved hand.

“Sit over there," you order.

Ocelot sits on the edge of the bed with a huge bulge in his pants while you stand in front of him, tantalisingly only just within reach.

“I suppose you’d like to get me out of this dress?” you tease.

He nods silently. The red dress has no zipper, it’s just a tight sheath that clings to your body. You take it by the hem and pull it up, inside out and over your head in one fluid motion before discarding it on the floor. You're left standing before your commander in a sheer black bra and panties. The panties have a lace pattern throughout but are mostly see-through.

You twirl for him, flashing your ass. There’s a ruching detail and a central seam on the back of your panties that causes them to hug the curves of your cheeks. The effect is overwhelmingly sexy.

“You like?” you ask him.

“Oh yeah,” he reply. Your body is as good as he's always imagined.

“I bet you’ve been dreaming about seeing these.” You take your breasts in your hands and squeeze them through the bra.

You're right on the money there; Ocelot reaches out towards you but you step back.

“Not so fast, Ocelot. One of us is still over-dressed.”

He takes the hint, trying not to rush as he removes his clothes, then sits back down in his underpants.

“Those too,” you say.

He nervously tugs his underwear down, revealing his erect cock; he looks around nervously. You lick your lips with your eyes glued to his cock. You kneel down in front of him and cradle it in one hand, while using your other hand to gently scratch it up and down with your fingernails. It jumps in your grasp.

“So who shall I be for you tonight, Ocelot?” you breathe.

I want you to be a virgin Y/N,“ he replies. "I want to be the first man to make love to you not for the sex but to love you."

Ocelot doesn't like thinking about all the other men who’ve had you. He wants to feel like he's the first.

"Okay Ocelot,” you say sweetly. “You can do what you want to me, but please be gentle, okay?"

He nods, but secretly he doesn't think he'll be able to be gentle for long.

“Take off your bra,” he commands.

“Okay,” you reply, biting your lip in genuine nervousness. You reach behind your back to undo the clasp, then shrug the bra off your shoulders. Ocelot gazes, enraptured as your beautiful breasts burst free. They’re magnificent in their ripe fullness.

“Come here.” Ocelot takes you by the hands and draws you closer to him. You stand between his legs as he sits on the side of the bed, your breasts just above eye level. He wraps his arms around your waist and takes a nipple into his mouth.

You stroke his head as he suckles you. He feels your nipple harden and lengthen in his mouth. “That feels so nice, suck it harder,” you whisper.

He increases the suction, then starts biting on your nipple and flicking it with his tongue. His hands move around to grasp your breasts firmly and he buries his face in your deep cleavage, pressing your breasts together against his face, before taking the other breast into his mouth. He sucks it hard and releases it with a pop.

Ocelot's hands slide down to caress your ass through her panties. He's so close...

You twist around and lower your sexy ass on to his lap, sitting sideways with his cock pressed against your hip. You deftly kick off your high-heels.

"You've finally got your hands on me Major, what do you think about doing to me?" you ask coquettishly.

“Well, for starters, we’re not going to need these panties,” he informs you, practically salivating at the prospect of getting access to their contents.

“What are you going to do to me?” you ask.

“You’ll find out. Take them off.”

You obediently get up off his lap and stand in front of him. Bending forward, you reach down to hook your thumbs into the waist of your panties.

“Wait. Bend over. Do it slow,” he suggests.

“Like this?” you bend forward, thrusting your ass towards him, then slowly ease your panties down, revealing your naked self inch by inch. When your thumbs reach your upper thighs, the gusset of your knickers sticks in your wet crotch for a moment before you give a final tug and they drop to your ankles.

Ocelot drops to his knees and, taking your hips in his hands, lavishes your ass with kisses. He's in heaven as he presses his face into your firm thigh and under your ass cheek. He bites it gently and you giggle. “That tickles!”

“Turn around.” You're quick to obey and he finds himself presented with your delicate, wet sex. Ocelot takes your ass in his hands and kisses your pudendum.

“No-one’s ever kissed me there before!” you gasp, placing your hand on the back of Ocelot's head.

Without ceremony he dives in to your honeypot, lapping your slit from end to end before finding your clit with his hot, wet tongue. He alternately flicks and sucks it. All the while his hands grope at your body, kneading your soft flesh, feeling your muscles tighten under his palms when he hits the perfect spot.

The young Major is determined to make this divine for you, in anticipation of later reward.

“Ocelot, you’re really good at this,” you groan, faltering for a moment. Ocelot keeps going, feeling his jaw start to ache, but determined to bring you off. He wants to be the one that you remember. He wants to be your favourite.

He bears down on your clit and doubles his efforts, pressing hard against your button with your hot tongue. It does the trick. Your body contracts in his hands and your legs start to shake.

“Oh My God --- ” you cry. The convulsions seem to last an eternity.

Finally you let Ocelot go. You try standing without using Ocelot for support but your wobbly legs fail and you collapse on the bed. Ocelot wipes his mouth, feeling pretty pleased with himself.

“Has anyone ever done that to you before?,” he asks shyly.

“... no... nobody cares whether I'm satisfied or not... but you...!” you stop yourself, afraid to sound desperate.

You kiss Ocelot's neck, you hand cradling his head, then whisper in his ear. “I want you to be my first, Ocelot... I think I like you..."

Ocelot settles on the bed and props himself up with pillows. Slowly stroking himself, as he watches you rummage in your bag. You stare absent mindedly at a condom, deep in thought.

"I... I want to feel you...." you stutter

"So put it away Y/N" Ocelot replies.

You return to him smiling. You spit on his hard member before taking it in your wet mouth all the way in until your nose is pressed against him and hold yourself there with his cock pressed against the back of your throat until you start to gag. You follow this with a minute of more conventional sucking until he is too hard.

“Are you sure?" Ocelot double checks.

You smile as you throw your leg over, settling into a sitting position astride him. Your body sandwiches his length against your stomach. You grind yourself back and forth, her wet lips spread apart with his shaft pressed tight between them. He reaches out and places his hands on your hips as you thrust along his length.

Finally you stop the tease, raising yourself up and taking his length in your hand, guiding it to your entrance. You slowly start sinking down, impaling yourself on your commander. “...it hurts!” she whimper.

You slide all the way down until you meet his thighs and you both sigh heavily. Your pussy is nice and tight. You looks Ocelot in the eye and notice the attraction between you.

You raise yourself up, to almost his full length, then slam yourself down deep, over and over again. Your breasts bounce alluringly and Ocelot's hands find their way to them, squeezing them firmly with your stiff nipples poking out between his fingers.

“You feel so good all the way down..." you murmur to yourself. "Does it feel good Major?”

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now." Ocelot grunts with a boyish smile on his face.

You sink right down on his length and stop bouncing. You lean back on his legs and start gyrating your hips, giving Ocelot a spectacular display.

The sensation of his uncovered cock in your tight, wet sex is heavenly. And with that, you start bouncing on him again.

Ocelot pushes himself upright and wraps his arms around you, then pulls you back down with him so that your breasts are pressed against his chest and your ass is in the air. Now he is the one doing the work. He grabs your waists and thrusts his hips, driving his cock up into you. He feels his excitement building as he realises he's actually making love to you!

Your face is in his neck and he can feel your hot breath as you moan.

"It’s not hurting now! Please don’t stop!”

Ocelot pulls your head back by your H/C hair and kisses you hotly, exchanging panting breaths with. His thrusting is getting more ragged now, more urgent. You've reached the point of no return.

With a strangled cry he digs his fingers into you and arches his body under you, forcing himself as far inside as it will go, then floods you with torrents of his love. He keeps fucking as he fills you, feeling both your fluids leaking from you.

When you're both spent, you drop back flat on the bed with a satisfied gasp, realising that you haven’t breathed for at least twenty seconds. You roll on top of him lightly raining kisses on his shoulder and chest.

"I wish you were mine Y/N... you're a beautiful woman...”

“.... then let me be yours... I would love to be yours Ocelot..." you fall silent as you consider the words that just left your mouth.

Ocelot smiles, "If you really mean that, I can arrange something for the second this mission is complete."


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Portable Ops, the Reader and Ocelot get intimate in the beautiful surroundings of Costa Rica

You, a young lady in the full bloom of youth, stood on a Costa Rican beach gazing over the turquoise water with innocent E/C eyes. Your H/C hair dances lightly in the ocean breeze as you absent-mindedly adjust the scarf your lover had given you. It smells slightly of him, the gun oil of his beloved revolvers. It causes a strange knot to tie in the pit of your stomach but you ignore it.

The sun bores down and your attire consists of a platinum white tank top, your shoulders a beautiful white, tinted with pink from the sun, and a tight miniskirt that shows the shape of your hips and the plush-pale tone of your legs. The H/C strands brush against your shoulders where there's a prominent scar from a terrible raid on your home village when you were just a child.

Your thoughts wander to days in Ocelot's company. It must have been fate in mortal form that brought you together. You knew from the moment you laid eyes on him that it was meant to be.

"Y/N," Ocelot says as he joins you with an admiring look-over and a smile on his face. His blue-grey eyes fixed on you, his blonde hair, kept masculinely short still. He was dressed in a suit today, for a mission he told you. One that he constructed himself... said it was for the best that this person be dealt with... None of your business really so you accept anything he tells you.

You smile sweetly as he strokes your cheek with a gloved hand and takes your other as you begin to walk slowly along the beach. The waves lapping lazily around you.

"So," he began, "how've you been lately? Anyone giving you trouble?"

"Oh, n-no," You stammer, "not at all, Ocelot. Everything's been going well, and, um...." Your cheeks blush. "I missed you... that's all."

Ocelot let his hand fall across your back, muttering quickly as if almost embarrassed, "Yeah, I missed you too."You were silent in response, only leaning toward Ocelot's warmth. "You're a good person. You know?"

"Why do you say that all of a sudden...?" you murmur, "I'm not that especially good."

"I figured you should know." He glances at you before placing his hands behind his head. "Hanging out with a rascal like me hasn't changed you a bit."  
"You shouldn't say that about yourself," you whispered. "You're not a rascal. Just strong of spirit."

He laughed at himself and looked up into the sky, dropping his arms and thinking about the simple feeling that he was corrupting something pure whenever he hung around you "Not really. But if you say so." He throws you a cheeky wink.

You slip a soft hand into his with a little smile, "You're so good to me, Ocelot. I can never tell you enough how much you mean to me." Ocelot holds your hand and thinks to himself that that was enough -- he wanted to prove how much you meant to him.  
While you walk down the beach, you spot a natural alcove in the cliff bordering the beach.  
"Oh! Is that..." You begin. Ocelot presses a finger to your lips and drops his voice"Shh. Come on."

The natural alcove was covered in creeping vines with leaves and tiny flowers. The sound of the ocean echoed all around the two of you.  
"It's beautiful, Adamska."

"I know," he murmurs as he closes the distance. "So are you."

Ocelot's lips are soft but he kisses hungrily, his now bare hands are soft and you giggle when he tickles you. You absorb the smell of his soap, light and fragrant over his clean skin as he travels down your neck and to your shoulders. You let soft sighs slip through your slightly parted lips and as he breaks from devouring you, you see the lust in his eyes.

He gently guides you onto your back, the sand soft and warm as you run your hands through it, watching intently as the shy Major unbuttons his shirt, revealing his young, toned torso.  
Ocelot leans down to kiss you deeply as his shaking hands slide up your thighs to find a grip on your underwear and pull them down your long legs. He breaths deeply, nervous at his advances. He doesn't take off your skirt, he instead just hitches it up to your hips and spreads your legs around his body.  
You moan slightly at the feel of him pressed against you and help him get out of his trousers, all the while, trying to pull off your own shirt to reveal your perked breasts which make Ocelot blush. You giggle, taking his hands in yours and placing them on your chest and slowly drag them over your body contours.  
Ocelot growls at the feel of you under him and lifts your hips so he can slide inside you. You silently bet that his cheeks are on fire but you admire how he's trying.  
"You feel so good Y/N.." Ocelot starts to thrust, slowly but firm enough to rock you. He leans down to kiss you as he continues to thrust rhythmically into you.

As your embrace continues, you realise that at some point you climbed on top of Ocelot and are now riding him faster than before. His nails are digging in you, arms wrapped around your back, hips lifting to fill you.  
A sudden knot in your stomach commands a yelp from your mouth as you feel Ocelot hit a g-spot.  
"D-Did I hurt you?" he asks nervously. You look him in the eyes sharply,  
"no.... it was really good... yes, right there, oh my God, right there."  
It seems Ocelot is experiencing the same pleasure as you as his movements become erratic and his groans more frequent. You both begin to moan loudly, the gentle waves cradling you. He rolls over and thrusts hard, his final grunt of ecstasy enough to tip you over the edge into your deep orgasm.

"You looked so beautiful on top of me...." Ocelot doesn't seem nervous anymore and you are certainly under his spell.  
"I prefer you over me.... I like your power..." Ocelot chuckles at your comment before pulling you in for another deep kiss.

It's some time before you leave the alcove.  
"Look... it's the sunset."  
You lift your head at Ocelot's words to behold the dying sun's flaming radiance."How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, he asks you an unexpected question"Do you think we'll be together forever?"  
"I think we'll be forever," You murmured in response.  
He kisses your head. "Then as long as you and I will it to be, it will be. Even forever."

You sigh with contentment and at the feel of him pulling you closer, you cannot help but gaze at the beautiful tawny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Ocelot added.

You look at him instead. "I love you, Ocelot."  
"I love you too,"  
Your lips meet. The sand was your witness and the rumbling ocean your approving audience. You think to yourself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
